


Yeyinde (Brave One)

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Anal Play, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Claiming, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Character of Color, Food Kink, Gore, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pheromones, Public Claiming, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Wake-Up Sex, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the throws of battle, Aelex is spotted by a Yautja male and sparks his interest. Now that he's got her, neither she nor her life will be the same. And with this, will come things much greater than she has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reader's P.O.V.

There really was nothing like the hunt that made a Yautja male feel more invigorated with raw life. And this particular male by the name of Cetanu'hliuj was no different. His pulse coursed cool blood through his veins, the powerful muscles of his calves and thighs effortlessly stretching and contracting as he chased down the Ooman warrior that had attempted to shoot him with a very primitive looking weapon. He had, quite frankly, missed the intended target and spiked the hunter's interest-it was uncommon for any kabin to actually sense when a Yautja was near. Nevertheless, it was all the initiative he needed to discard his cloaking device and don his most prized knife, pursuing the insignificant creature that absolutely oozed fear and feigned machismo. Said supposed warrior screamed like a Gizahn female when Cetanu'hliuj had but nicked him with the tip of his claw.

What a pathetic excuse for a male, clearly he was not worthy of seeding females, and if he did ever do so his offspring would surely die off or grow to be feeble beings. With nothing short of contempt in his eyes, the hunter swung his great arm and slid his knife through the tendons along the backs of the Ooman's knees, watching him collapse heavily to the ground. He wailed pitifully as the hunter approached him, begging the superior being to spare his worthless life even as his gut was sliced clean across, his innards spilling out into his lap.

"M-di h'chak...", he nearly spat, thrusting his curved blade into the male's windpipe, finally cutting off the annoying pleas with a mild arch of his wrist.

Taking into consideration that this particular Ooman had not put up much of a fight, he began to scalp the corpse, peeling away the flesh that obscured the trophy that he sought, h'syra, the skull. The Yautja were well acquainted with this planet. Their seemed to be endless game especially during the frequented quarrels between the various tribes; The Romans trying to conquer Egypt, Germans terrorizing the Jewish minorities, The Taliban: All perfect sport. The Yautja found it odd and counterproductive that the Oomans would butcher each other over senseless things such as land, skin color, social status, natural resources, even language barriers-had they not yet created one common language? Had they not yet realized that they were the causes of their own downfall?

Many extraterrestrial beings used Earth merely as a jest to entertain themselves with, leaving makeshift pieces of their culture in certain areas all over the world and watching them drive themselves mad trying to figure out where they had come from. Others came to discover more about the Oomans strange, primitive habits. And others came merely to fraternize with the females. Though there were a few species that tried to stave off Earth's sure destruction, there were those like the Yautja that saw them as fair game.

And when there was game, there would undeniably be hunting.

Just this particular Earth day, Cetanu'hliuj had taken the skulls of seventeen Oomans, several of them what were called Special Force Rangers, the highest ranking ones in the A'meri kan sector. The night was still young and he had about an hour to kill before he would leave Earth to visit another galaxy with, hopefully, better game. But in the meantime, he decided to visit the nearest maximum security prison for a last minute hunt. Hopefully the fact that these particular Oomans were particularly monitored every second of their lives would mean they would be at least a little more of a challenge.

Aelex's P.O.V.

Sweat coated my body, every pore emitting moisture, ungraded adrenaline pumping to my overworked muscles as thrust my taser into the neck of a prisoner I'd taken by surprise, knocking his unconscious corpse to the ground before locking a pair of cuffs around his right hand and foot, linking him to the guard rail before starting off toward my next target.

Crimson lights flashed all around me, the sounds of guard dogs snarling and other officers yelling commands through megaphones barely heard over the deafening roar of the escaped inmates that were currently storming the facility. A window shattered just overhead of her crouched position, a flame-bearded, heavyset man with a kitchen jumping on my and pinning me to the cold floor, little shards of glass digging into my cheek.

"Looks like you done walked down the wrong hallway this time, girly!", he bellowed, raising the knife above his head just as I uncurled an arm from under myself and struck him in the throat with expert precision. If I'd learned anything in those self-defense classes, it was that fighting dirty won battles.

The man clutched his throat, cursing mutely before I kicked him as hard as she could across the face, effectively knocking him out. I silently thanked my lucky stars that I was enough of a gamer to spend time trying to act out the moves I saw in Street Fighter and Tekken. I wasted no time, making my way up the corridor to the flight of stairs that led to the roof. I had never before regretted taking this as much as I did right then, running for my life to get to the escape helicopter before it took off. If I missed it, I would either be massacred by the prisoners or killed by the bomb that the S.W.A.T. team was going to drop on this place in less than half an hour.

'I'll be damned before I die here! I'm not even twenty yet!", I thought, racing up the stairs and again cursing myself for not actually carrying out the exercise regiment I knew I should have all of those times.

My boots thudded loudly on the steel steps, my breath coming in short pants as I pushed myself through the little door that read 'Roof'. My thick ebony locks rested damp and wavy from sweat against my neck and cheeks as the cool air seeping in from the trap door above offered a hope that gave my the energy to climb up that ladder faster than I had ever climbed before. The handle was rusty but I managed to finally turn it, the door swinging open with a hiss as I poked my head through-just in time to see the helicopter hovering just above the roof, steadily rising.

My mind kicked into overdrive, my body launching me through the opening and across the cement roof toward my last chance to escape. I screamed, "Wait! Don't leave yet! I'm still here, I'm here!", waving my arms like a mad woman as a shot was fired over my shoulder, a sickening explosion of warm gore coating my back as someone's head exploded. "What the fuck!"

"That's a negative! This area is quarantined and there is no available space for non-vital accessories! We suggest that you find shelter and make your peace! This area will be terminated!", a stoic voice said, more than likely saying this, as was normal protocol for officers of his status.

"You can't just-oh my god!", I narrowly dodged another gunshot, spinning on my heel to see about six inmates, two of them holding makeshift shanks made of glass shards. The two that had been shot had each rather gruesome looking knives. I looked up with tearful eyes, panic obvious on my face. "You can't just leave me here to die, you insane fuckers!"

"Just following orders, miss.", and with that, the helicopter rose higher in the sky and took off, my attention reluctantly being fixed on the six men only eight feet away from me.

"Stay back! I have a gun!", I lied, grasping my taser as if it were a gun holster.

"Yeah? So do I.", one with mud colored hair and stubble said, suggestively grabbing his crotch as they closed in on me.

"Don't you fucking get any closer or you're dead, asshole!" I warned, my hands beginning to shake as I took a cautious step back.

"You ain't gonna do a damned thing, bitch. But if you play nice, ya might just enjoy this.", another one said, smoothing back his salt and pepper curls from his unnaturally pale brow.

"You're all going to die in ten minutes! Why the fuck would you do this now of all times?!"

"Won't take that long to do some livin'.", he said, stepping over the bodies and into her space, the others hot on his heels.

Just as he reached out, I pulled out the taser and held the button until I could smell his flesh cooking, his cold blue orbs staring daggers into me. He was dead before he hit the floor, the weapon out of battery and me left without any defense. The one with muddy hair advanced, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him. I kicked him squarely between the legs and uppercut him in the jaw as hard as I could. He wheeled back just long enough for me to grab the knife from one of the dead men's hands and plunge it up between my opponent's ribs, straight into his heart. I pulled the knife out, stabbing him again in the throat when he tried to reach for me.

His blood spewed everywhere, some of it momentarily blinding me, rendering me unprepared for the punch that nearly sent me off of the roof. My cheek stung with a pain worse than any I'd ever felt before, the follow up kick nearly causing me to fall onto my own knife. I gathered my bearings and, with the eye not full of blood, watched as the man came at me with his shard of glass, watching it glint in the moonlight as I stabbed said man in the stomach as many times as I could before he knocked me to the side with a hand across my cheek, my body again skidding to the edge of the roof.

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill y-", he coughed up blood again, the other two stopping mid-stride to watch with the same kind of shock as he began to rise into the air, a crimson stain that started in the center of his chest coming outward to spread across the center of his orange jumpsuit.

I got to my feet quickly, taking my chance to get up behind one of the men and slash his throat, dropping to the ground and rolling away from him as he swung around in an attempt to fend off whatever had just sealed his fate. The last man, taking in everything at once, dropped his shard of glass and backed away from everything, turning on his heel to run back inside. There was a whistling in the air and then a wet gush of blood spattering onto the trapdoor, the main frozen in place but his feet not supporting him somehow. And then, slowly, something dark and metal and protruding from the wound in his back began to materialize before me, making bloodstained shaft of some strikingly long instrument. There was some kind of strange tassel at the end of this, this spear. Yes, it was a spear. And it pinned the guy's corpse in midair, the now visible blade firmly wedged into the cement surface below.

And to the right of that, just behind the man -now dead- suspended in air, was what appeared to be a large object that turned out to be a helmet, drenched in moonlight and speckled with blood, with long appendages that were tube-like dreadlocks; draped over broad shoulders and defined pectoral muscles, an eight-pack of abdominals that were clad in protective mesh and a belt of very high-tech weaponry were almost enough to distract me from the startling trills and clicking sounds coming from the gargantuan creature that fully revealed itself at long last.

The creature pulled the man's corpse from his blade and tossed him off of the roof, squaring his shoulders.

I tightened my grip on my bloody blade.

There were five dead men all around me. I was drenched in blood that was not my own, blind in my right eye with it, and wounded in several areas. I just had fended off inmates in a maximum security prison and was still alive at that very moment. I was not going to die then.

The creature trilled again and then sheathed its weapon, slowly approaching me. I stood my ground, trying my best not to tremble and fixing him with a steady stare directly into the lenses of his helmet, hopefully meeting his eyes. It closed in on me, getting closer than I had initially expected and-and-he began to sniff the air around me, a sound something like a purr rumbling deep in his chest as he leaned even closer. He suddenly gripped my upper arm, grip tightening as I flinched away.

"Sain'ja...lou-dte kale...", he said, my pulse thudding in my head whilst fear began to take over.

"S-stay back...!", I warned again, holding the knife up to eye level in an attempt to scare him off.

He produced an aggressive, barbarous roar that frightened me out of my wits and I reacted, thrusting my knife at the expanse of his chest. He grabbed my wrist in the bruising grip of his free hand; crying out from pain, I dropped the blade, shrinking under his brooding presence until my head lowered, curling inward on myself in a subconscious act of self preservation. He roared again, yanking me closer toward him and then throwing me over his shoulder. I started thrashing, kicking his chest and pounding his back with my fists, scratching the skin and even trying to throw myself off of his shoulder.

He seemed hardly disconcerted by this, a few beeping noises meeting my ears before a blinding light from directly behind me nearly made me cry out. Then, a loud hissing sound and more beeping while the large creature began to walk further and further away from the trapped door and-

He stepped out onto the open air.

And kept on walking into the light, the world disappearing into the pearly light as a large plane with S.W.A.T. on the side appeared high in the sky, circling as the prepared to drop a strange looking sphere.

And then there was only pale light and those clicking noises.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader's P.O.V.

Terror gripped the Aelex's heart fiercely as the Predator paced before her-back and forth, back and forth. Stops and stares at her momentarily, and back and forth again. He repeats this action more times than she can register, her body crowding itself into the far corner of the a completely white room. No window. No doors. No place to hide. She could almost hear a high-pitched ringing in the quiet room, the Yautja male making no sound but an almost inaudible purr that resounds so deep within his chest, she is almost frightened more because she can recognize it.

A perplexed Cetanu'hliuj cut his eyes at the small female, calculating with great focus. He could not understand what he had done wrong. Why was she standing so very far away from him? Afraid? It was not as if she could mask the fear, hide the adrenaline laced sweat the coated her entire body. Nor could she mask the way her tawny skin seemed to vibrate constantly with evident horror at his majesty before her. And why should she not fear him? He was a great and powerful hunter of the Halkrath Clan, renowned among his tribesmen, desired by the females, feared by all wayward creatures. But what he did not expect was for her to be so distant and immobile, not even doing so much as to give her gratitude at his fending off the remaining Bad Bloods that had tried to savage her.

He was both insulted by this insolence and impressed with both it and her valiance against said males. She was strong in both mind and body, a sure prize for any male that she saw fit to submit to-and she'd submitted to him.

Cetanu'hliuj's inner mandibles twitched, his mouth nearly watering at the almost salacious manner and which she had done so. He could still recall the lewd gesture, his interest traveling to his lower regions as he remembered the moment in which he seized her and dared her to defy him, speaking clearly as he asked her if she would surrender herself to him; her eyes closed tightly, lashes fluttering closed against her flushed cheeks as she bowed her head into her shoulder, the tips of her hair accentuating the swell of her hefty bosom and dipping into her cleavage. His chest vibrated with desire at the recollection of the intoxicating h'dui'se, the delectable musk that had been coming off of the female in thick, prurient waves. He had resisted taking her right then and there at the risk of his honor as a High Blood.

But now, now that she was his, he had every right to mate her until she was bred full of his pups, heavy with child and strewn across his bed furs as his mate should properly be until she would teach his offspring to hunt and be as strong, ruthless, and omnipotent as their father.

But before that, he needed to see that fire in her eyes, needed to feel her fury and show her his own. Cetanu'hliuj wanted her to feel his strength and know why she had been chosen amongst all other females in the galaxy before he would mate her. And there was only one sure way to do so...

He approached her suddenly, his speed astounding her yet again as he whisked her away into another room by her now slightly bruised upper arm, the door hidden until the hunter pressed a few buttons on a panel that she had been unable to see. The wall there parted from floor to ceiling, permitting them to enter before closing with a soft his once they were through. What the room contained was something short of heart-stopping for Aelex, for all around her were every type of hand-to-hand combat weapon she could imagine a creature such as him would possess. Floor to ceiling on every wall of the extremely high ceiling room were knives, clubs, spears, guns, and projectiles of every shape and size, each distinctively alien and high-tech.

The human youth was startled from her awestruck gazing by a rough shove to her back that sent her stumbling forward toward the nearest weaponry, this accompanied by a series of clicks and trills that she could not even begin to understand. The male, impatient with the uncertainty on her face, pushed her again and repeated what sounds he had just emitted as he gestured to the rooms weapons with a dangerous looking claw.

"You w-want...what? For me to...choose one?", Cetanu'hliuj nodded once, inclining his chin as she began to inspect each device. She walked past several types of spears that were much larger and heavier than she was, the laser projectors much too complicated for her to efficiently operate. She must have realized this and continued to search, the sets of spiked, metal throwing knives seeming too feeble to properly defend herself with. Her accuracy would have to be flawless for that and she hadn't exactly been the best dart player in high school. Walking over to the opposite wall, there seemed to be a similar assortment that also seemed too much for her to handle, much to his amusement.

Then, Aelex eyes widened as they settled on a pair of twin blades just up out of her reach and to the right. She strained to reach it, her guard's uniform tearing quite easily on but the edge of some weapon that vaguely resembled brass knuckles and was very warm. Damning her pride and deciding to jump for her weapon, the girl pulled the metallic blades from their rack and held them in hand, inspecting the strange markings along each surface and the nearly glowing amber handles that seemed to pulse along with her heartbeat. A small smile creeped along the corners of her mouth at the macabre beauty of these instruments.

A gruff sound from the large creature behind her again broke her attentions, his foreign words muffled by the mask that he was beginning to take off. Her coal eyes widened considerably when he unfastened it from his head, pulling it aside to reveal a fierce persona of strangely smooth looking flesh, a prominent brow with two equally stunning titan eyes that held little specks of brown and gold that shone in the bright light. His neck was thick and sturdy looking, critical tusks surely made of bone and inner mandibles equally sharp that fluxed with each mystifying intonation that he made. His eyes were fixed on me, searching my expression wordlessly as he pulled the dark armor plating from his shoulders and chest, unstrapping the same protection from his thighs and calves; he straightened up again, regarding her with an approving quaver. Cetanu'hliuj's gaze never faltered from hers as he continued to slowly remove his mesh covering and utility belt, sliding them off of his muscled torso to let them fall soundly to the ground.

He stood before her in nothing but his loincloth and golden bands around his dreads. And as he lowered himself into a crouch, "Dtai'kai'-dte." Fight. And rushed at Aelex, her instincts just barely able to cause her to duck as his right fist skimmed the blade that she'd brought up in defense. The Yautja male trilled approvingly, her own realization of the situation coming upon her as he assumed the same position, lowering the lights to near darkness with the control gauntlet around his wrist. Only his amber eyes still glinted in the darkness, the only light coming from the crimson glow of her blade's handles.

And she knew then, that she would not run no matter what her body was urging her to do. She would stand and fight until the very end, even as his eyes honed in on the rapid thump of her jugular and the tremble of her fists when she raised her weapons.

Chiva had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The next chapter is where the shit will hit the fan, if you catch my drift. I worked all night on this one just because my muse wouldn't let me sleep so please review so that I can finish this story's next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's P.O.V.

 

Circling a Predator of all things was not something that Aelex ever thought that she would be doing. Just a month before she was beginning her first day of security duty at the maximum security prison, her supervisor assuring her that all she would ever have to do is make sure the cells were secure and that there much blood in the showers. And now she was dodging the terrifying blows of an alien warrior twice her size.

Her swords glowed an angry crimson in the near dark, the Yautja male's constant trills lacing the recycled air around them in tension so thick, he flicked out his tongue, savoring the heady tang. His veins coursed liquid fire throughout his body and pulsed in his fists, thudding deftly just below his thick skin. His nocturnal eyes didn't miss even a single fall of the girl's ample bosom as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as the realization of the situation dawned on her. Fury's flames danced before her dark eyes, her olive-toned skin warm feeling hot with the rising adrenaline.

And then she lunged, swinging her great blade down toward the shadow of his shoulder.

Cetanu'hliuj easily caught her wrist and trilled with glee, thrusting an open palm toward her stomach; the male was equally amused as her forearm came up just in time to block his strike, the humerus bone straining to prevent the radius from snapping in half. Though, none of this shone of her face. She wore an expression of pure ferocity that made his loins tighten and expand beyond his control. He almost missed the kick she aimed toward his abdomen, quickly tossing her towards the wall. The girl caught her balance before making contact with the floor, twisting herself into a crouch similar to his own and launching her body into a run.

A guttural roar was all that Aelex heard before she was literally swept off her feet as a strong calve passed under her, two fists slamming down on her shoulders and pinning her to the ships sterilized floor. She cried out as her curved spine was forced straight under the weight of the Predator, his enormous hands keeping her in place even as she struggled. The girl dropped on blade and clutched the other, trying her damnedest to work an arm free from his iron grip; only when he leaned down and his sharp mandibles graved her neck did she tense and let out another one of those whimpers that sent fire directly to his straining cock. Her breaths came in short gasps as he drank in her scent, a terrified moan escaping her lips as his tongue flicked out across her delicate flesh.

Nearly forgetting herself, the youth brought up the blade she'd managed to hold onto and stabbed him, surprisingly easily, through the flesh of his muscular thigh, the blade sizzling and blistering the flesh around it. Waves of pain cut through his aroused haze and the male jumped back, tearing the blade from his leg and tossing it away before it could do further damage. The fact that he did not roar perplexed and frightened her, his mandibles splayed in silence as he quickly placed some sort of salve over the wound. Taking her chance, she snatched up the remaining blade and ran towards him, just as he was applying the last of the foreign aid-she almost missed the following actions, for the speeds were almost beyond her human perception.

Blocking her arm with one hand, the Yautja male grasped her wrist and sliced it clean across, just above an important vein. Just as her brain registered that the blade had not made contact, he spun them both round and shoved her back against the metal wall, just to the right of a protruding hooked spear. The breath rushed from her chest as he lifted her higher by her throat, his back arching as his splayed tusks let loose the most terrifying sound she'd ever heard in her entire life. It seemed to last forever, the sound echoing in the quiet room and in her head, her eyes tightly shut against the death that she was sure would come.

"Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai!"Strength and honor.

She believed herself already to be in the ascending white light when she realized that the hand that was once gripping her shoulder tightly, was now softly grazing her hip. A choked squeak reminded him that she did indeed need to breath, and the male softened his hold on her throat enough for her to breath, dangerous enough to wordlessly dare her to begin to struggle. Bringing his pelvis forward, he held her fast against the wall, right hand still pawing at her hip. Aelex flinched as his thumb dug into the hollow of her hip, her lower half thrusting forward as reactant. Cetanu'hliuj growled, rolling his hips back at hers in an unmistakably suggestive way. The girl's eyes widened now, suddenly akin to what his motives truly were.

Her legs were draped on either side of his great torso, his own pinning her to the wall and his face buried in her hair as he held her by her neck, nuzzling her in the strangest way. Only then did she notice the heady scent in the air, something mixed with anger, triumph, and defeat: Lust.

She began to squirm now, and he realized that there was no doubt any longer. Lifting her over his shoulder, he quickly walked towards his bed chamber, lowering the lights before dropping Aelex onto the various furs of his large bed. Just as she sat up, he pressed a button and the doors clamped shut with a definite 'whoosh'. He quickly turned to her, grabbing her ankle as she began to back toward the far end of the bed. She yelped in protest, trying to free herself as he quickly positioned himself between her legs. She could feel his cock throbbing, gargantuan and sweltering behind the thin loincloth. And as he pressed himself deliberately into her womanhood, she knew that this was something she would never forget.

Her heavenly scent flooded his senses and edged him further toward full arousal, the heat between her legs equally entrancing. Relinquishing his hold on her ankle for the curve of her hip, he pulled her down toward himself, grinding his cock almost painfully into her yielding flesh. The girl bit her lip against a moan as he pulled back, unaware that he'd fully inflamed her clit in that one motion. She pushed against his great chest, twisting every which way as he continued to grind against her cunt. Her body continued to betray her, her skin flushing with aroused heat as her panties dampened faster than the ever had before. She was completely slick and aching with need before the fifth stroke, to his utmost pleasure. At this point, the alarming pleasure had immobilized all thoughts of escape, and she only wished to know further what was in store.

Wasting no time, he slid his left hand up her supple stomach and between her breasts, slicing the fabric open easily in the single motion. She gasped as he tore the garment from her body, snapping the wire of her bra with his teeth and disposing of that too. Cetanu'hliuj gazed down at her heaving breasts, trilling excitedly at the way the vibrated from her trembling, her nipples hardening when he gently pinched one. She cried out, her pelvis pushing up into his as he leaned down to take one of her cinnamon buds into his mouth. His height made the action slightly difficult, but gave him better leverage to continue grinding into her, her uniform pants now fully soaked through with her obvious need.

His tongue flicked out across her pert nipple repeatedly, his inner mandibles nibbling lightly on the sensitive peak before sucking as much as he could into his salivating mouth. The sting of his sharp teeth only edged her on towards a pleasure she had never before experienced, her body trembling with an inferno that began deep within her and seemed to only grow. She arched up into his mouth just as he hooked his claws in the thick fabric and tore them off of her, tossing them to either side of the room and grasping her large ass in both hands, kneading enthusiastically as he alternated between each of her large, soft breasts, the taste and scent sending him into a near frenzy.

She was just so sweet and soft, so curvy and warm-he couldn't get enough. Noticing she wore no undergarments, save for a thin and crimson thong, Cetanu'hliuj ran his hands heatedly over her exposed flesh, eliciting wanton moans and delicious whimpers whenever his claws passed over her ribs, sides, and hip bones. Aelex was absolutely on fire and he could definitely smell that she was more then ready, but he wanted to savor every bit of this. He pulled his mouth from her now red and swollen mounds, seemingly grinning down at the numerous love bites and bruises left across her chest and under her breasts. His attention quickly moved down to the throbbing heat between her moist thighs. Grasping her hips again, he turned her quickly over onto her stomach, raising her rear high in the air and yanking her thong down her long, shapely legs. She gasped as cool air made contact with her slick cunt, a half scream-half groan lurching from her chest as he landed a heavy slap to her right ass cheek. Repeating the motion again and again, his inhuman strength making these even more powerful. He did this until her ass was completely red and so sensitive, she trembled with every heaving breath that ghosted across her cheeks.

Satisfying himself with a final squeezing slap, he stood and sank to his knees, pulling her raised rear to the edge of the pallet. She was literally dripping wet, her lips slick with arousal and her thighs trembling as she looked back at him with both embarrassment and anticipation. He traced the insides of her thighs with the tips of his claws, enjoying the buck of her hips unknowingly towards his face. He growled heatedly, nuzzling her backside as his left hand wandered towards her drooling pussy. He bathed a finger in her wetness, slipping the finger past his mandibles and into his mouth as she watched him from between her legs. A Yautja version on a moan spilled from his lips as his tongue lapped at his digit, eager for more of her sweetness.

Aelex almost screamed as he grabbed the backs of her thighs and shoved his entire face into her pussy, lapping at her most sacred region in an animalistic frenzy. Her eyes crossed, her entire body bucking back towards him and away from him in overstimulated confusion. She choked out a sob as his expert tongue dove between her folds and instantly circled her clit, swirling quick little torn torrents of motion around her sensitive bud. In a matter of seconds, she was howling and spasming and clawing at the bed in an attempt to get away from the onslaught of pleasure, causing him to snarl and yank her thighs further apart, his tongue burrowing into her tight depths and tasting her innocence before coming back out to finish her off.

"Oh my god, pleassssse! No m-mmore! I-I cannn-nnn't! I'm going to...hhhhaaaaaaahhhhhh! I'm gonna pass out- fuck!", she screamed, nearly humping his face, he body warring with the promise of orgasm and the pursuit of refuge.

To her pleasure, Cetanu'hliuj made that decision for her and sucked her slit into his hungry mouth, his hands spreading her wide as his mandibles scraped the tender flesh of her backside. The orgasm was so overwhelming, she could not perceive what she was feeling at first, spurred on when his smallest finger pushed into her, her vaginal muscles clamping down on it as she reached the most mind blowing climax of her young life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (YES yes I know it isn't done and that they didn't fuck yet but I have to go to bed. Work in the morning. But I will NOT leave this sitting here! The other half of the final chapter is on its way!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At LAST!!!

By the time Aelex finally came down from her high, Cetanu'hliuj was already in the motions of removing his overly-stretched loincloth, eyes fixated on her plump, still quivering rump. In her hazy state, she still somehow managed a firm and halting hand to the male Predator's impressive bicep. This perplexed the warrior, for her blown pupils, submissively erotic body language, and thoroughly lubricated sex -not to mention the way her aroused scent nearly begging him to take her- all proved that she was more than ready for him. Perhaps, he thought, she is not sufficiently stretched. But, as was custom, he would leave all of the 'stretching' to be done by his leaking member.

As he revealed himself to her fully, in all of his nude, otherworldly majesty, the girl felt her jaw slacken at the sheer size of him. Her legs clamped themselves shut on their own accord and she attempted to roll over onto her back. But, her soon-to-be conqueror was having none of that. His claws scraped her inner thighs roughly as he forced a mighty paw between them, grabbing the firm flesh and throwing her limbs apart, positioning himself before she could quite perceive what was about to happen. He trilled in delight at how she was already leaking all over his manhood, though whether from fear or arousal he was unconcerned. It was time to claim his mate.

Small hands were already reaching back to push at his mighty chest in protest, but her was an unstoppable force by this time. Her pleas were like musical emissions of pleasure to him, his mandibles splaying against the size of her soft cheek, his tongue flicking out to scent the palpable myriad of pheromones she was pumping out. Taking a moment to grind the length of himself against her slick lips, the Yautja male pulled her thighs ever further apart as he loomed over her much smaller form. She whimpered pitifully. He growled erotically.

The head of his member slipped through Aelex's lubricant messily, searching for her entrance. He was pushing mercilessly, eager to mate her already. Finally, he felt her tense in time with finding the location of the most extreme heat, her body giving way inwardly for his insistence. She immediately began to twist her hips, spilling more of her slick down her thighs and driving him insane with impatience. Gripping her hips in one hand and his cock in the other, her held her steady until he found the same spot and began to breach her. She yelped and clawed furs below them, tears quickly clouding her vision, the male continuing his insistent behavior, pulling her back onto him until finally the head popped into her tense passage.

Her mouth was frozen in a silent scream as he pushed inward, her tight passage expanding over the wider girth of his manhood, the telltale sensation of her entrance hole ripping causing a sob to finally break free. The circumference of him was consistent after said area, but the mere length of him made her stomach churn in disbelief. Spread to her limit, the girl bit her lip against her instincts and tried to force herself to relax, preventing any further damage and allowing him the rest of the way inside of her body, and even partially inside of her womb.

Cetanu'hliuj growled when, at last, he was fully sheathed inside of his mate, the pleasures of claiming sending chills up his spine. He had not missed the way she'd finally accepted him into herself; even now her inner muscles were tightly gripping and massaging him, almost pulling him in even deeper. For Aelex, the experience of being filled to the very brim was overpowering, so much more than she could even mentally process. The young woman wanted him out of her and deeper inside and moving all at the same time, even with the excruciating pain, for there was a deep, primal feeling that told her this was nature in it's rawest form.

Unable to form a coherent thought with the immeasurable pressure within her body, she experimentally twisted her hips to the right, the thickest vein of his cock dragging over her most sensitive part and making her arch back into the suddenly roaring beast above her. His large hand came down on her backside and held her severely still, a bruise already forming beneath his palm and he fought to regain control after being caught off guard whilst savoring the undeniably tightest heat he'd ever experienced. Reaching under her, he felt her belly, amazed at the unmistakable swell he felt just below her belly button. She'd taken him so well.

Bringing the opposite hand up to the back of her neck -the young warrior was more than pleased at the way she bowed under his touch- he withdrew himself carefully from her, only minutely concerned at the trail of blood left behind even with his being fully coated in her slick. When less than halfway out, however, he halted his motions and thrust gently back inside. Breathless at the small motion, she began to clench her walls in a subconscious effort t hold him at bay, only heightening the pressure of him and making it that much harder to be gentle with his alien mate. Not to mention her indecent noises.

Angling his stroke downward, he gently repeated the motion, gripping her waists albeit too tightly when she bucked backward onto him. Apparently, Ooman females experienced far more joy in mating than his own species. This thought had him throbbing inside of Aelex, almost excited at this new find. With her firmly restrained, Cetanu'hliuj again ground himself right into the roof of her cunt, making her cry out and shudder violently, her walls spasming so radically that he wondered at how she could live through such powerful neurotic impulses.

This thought was quickly overcome by the more urgent need to expel himself, and so, without further ado, he began to fuck his mate at a rather sluggish pace, amazed as she spread herself further for him with wanton moans of uninhibited encouragements. Back arching and tawny skin aglow with a thin sheen of perspiration, Aelex could hardly keep her eyes from crossing at the rapidly accumulating with every deep thrust of the warrior clutching her waist in a vice grip. Before she knew what had come over her, her pussy began to throb and clench rhythmically, an overwhelming pleasure building in her that robbed her of breath and made her curse viciously as he continued to stroke that oh, so perfect spot within.

Suddenly stricken with a rather powerful curl of lust in his gut, the Yautja male reared back and suddenly snapped his hips, burying himself within her and making her cum so hard that she actually bruised his fingers with how hard she was holding onto them, shaking her head back and forth as her entire body shook with every wave of her seemingly endless orgasm. Rearing back and thrusting again to experience her reaction again, her was rather pleased with the gush of slick and desperate screams she gave him, squeezing his cock with such force that he had to wait for her to calm before he could move at all.

Slack, sated and stuffed to max capacity, Aelex was slipping into unconsciousness. A warning growl from above her spoke volumes, however. Large palms slipped beneath her belly and pulled her upright,his member still firmly wedged within her. This was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL be completing this next chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something since you've been waiting so patiently. I Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

With a wet 'schlup', the grand specimen of a male yanked himself from within his new mate, trilling pleasantly down at her when she gasped, powerful shudders wracking her body as her gaping passage clenched and unclenched around a ghost of the suddenly absent girth. Cetanu'hliuj lovingly caressed her abdomen, the last few traces of her unbelievable orgasm curling her toes; her body subconsciously bared downward, the still slick and erect head of his cock twitching as it ever-so-slightly glided through her folds.

Aelex flinched, drawing herself upward, despite her fatigue, but the massive being, placed his hand just above her womanhood, holding her steady. Figuring that is was better to have his new mate in a blissed-out state, rather than the less-desirable, fearful disposition, he gently brushed his fingers down over her cunt, loving the way she shuddered against him, bringing his fingers back upward just as languidly. This method, in particular, made her grasp desperately at the flesh of his muscular arms, a barely concealed moan audible to his predatory hearing. Repeating the previous motion had the poor girl doubling over, hips bucking wildly. On the third swipe of his fingers, he brought her down onto the head of his manhood, again surprised at the constrictive nature of the Ooman female's anatomy.

It was all that he could do to not thrust wildly into her the rest of the way, for just the way she was wrapped around the tip made him growl deeply in his chest with hardly suppressed lust. She seemed to be in a lesser state of pain this time, much to the thanks of his absentminded stroking of her engorged clit. For Aelex, this time around, she could feel the expanse of the tip of his member pressed flush against her g-spot, his fingers stimulating it from the other side. As much as she hated to admit it, the way he was wedged so deeply inside of her, stretching her to the max, had her on the brink of orgasm. It was all she could do to keep her inner walls from clenching him tighter, to keep from rocking her hips in pursuit of friction that they both knew she needed. She craved it. 

It was only a matter of time.

She tried to cross her legs over his hands to stop him, but he was an immovable force. She tried pulling herself upward and off of him, but he followed her, the slight shift of his member bringing her closer to her peak. She even tried to stretch her legs downward to the bed below, hoping that he's pull back from her in order to hold their position. However, seeing her do this seemed to him that she desired him further inside at last. So, he dropped her.

"Oh, FUCK!!!" He roared in unison with her scream, the expanse of his cock packed tightly into her cunt. One large hand on her chest held her upright, the other grasping her waist tightly. Aelex was on the edge, just on the brink, but he held them both terribly still, waiting for her to make the final decision. Gazing down at where her back was arched critically, her ass pressed into his lap, it was a wonder as to how she had defied him at all. They fit together perfectly, like the shaft of his spear with and the blade. made for each other. All that was needed was a a 'push'.

Leaning down, his mandibles just able to reach the shell of her ear, he began to make that pleasurable sound, that deep purr that vibrated her entire body. The hand against her chest softly rubbed at her left nipple, pinching and pulling until it was quite rosy. The other, he merely held between thick fingers, the slightest bit of pressure keeping her aware of it's presence. These simple but effective pleasures had her entire body rigid and hyper sensitive, keening for that release that was just within reach. But he refused to touch her where they BOTH knew she wanted him to most.

Cheeks ablaze with embarrassment at her submission, Aelex slowly circled her hips, throwing her head back, eyes tightly shut against the glorious sensations that coursed throughout her lower body. She opened them, breathlessly staring up into the amber eyes of her silent mate, his head bowed down inches from hers. The hand at her breast joined the one at her waist, both securely holding her as he drew himself out of her, inch by delicious inch, until he was a little under halfway inside of her. There was an overwhelming fire behind the eyes of her warrior, bright and alive and commanding. She felt that he saw her in her entirety, that he could satisfy her in any and every way; With this simple gaze, she knew that she was his, and that he'd known it all along.

When his great manhood came slamming back into her, she was a goner. he watched her beautiful eyes roll up into her head, her full lips forming an 'O' that made his cock twitch within her at the sight.

She came harder than she ever had in her ever before, finally able to scream upon the second thrust, no less brutal than the first. Aelex clenched herself tightly, unable to stop the ragged fucking she was being dealt. She could merely gaze up into the eyes of her conqueror as her pussy was savaged, wet, suctioning sounds loud in her ears.

Her orgasm wouldn't cease, the perfect angle, intensity, even the copious depth of his penetration had her nerves of fire. This was perfection. This was what every women dreamed about. She felt so much joy, so much completion, that tears welled in her dark eyes. This experience was...beautiful.

The Yautja male could see the raw emotion behind her eyes. It would seem that she had finally accepted him as her mate, accepted his might and majesty to behold. Now, he would show her his full abilities. He would give her everything as she would him, and they would raise a proud lineage of warriors, more ferocious than any Yautja and more beautiful than any 'Ooman. They would be godly!

This thought alone spurred him on to truly make this encounter more memorable than all others for his female. Licking his thumb, he brought it down across her clitoris, this bit of saliva laced with a small amount of the venom his race were able to produce. 

The affects were immediate.

She began to immensely salivate, her body taking on a feverish complexion, her slick running in torrents down her thighs. The girl began panting like a beast, her hips gyrating on their own upon his cock. He backed himself against the head of his bed, letting her take control for the first time since they began. leaning back against the wall, he watched with one hand directing her by the hip, her fists gripping the muscles of his thighs as she rode him as hard as she could, grinding herself down onto his lap like her life depended on it. Stopping to turn and face him, she continued to impale herself on is impressive girth, knees spread wide for his visual feasting.

Her tawny inner thighs were evenly coated in her slick, her lower lips holding onto his cock desperately as it tried to leave her body, pulling it back inside just as quickly as it departed. Curvy, toned body covered in a light sheen of sweat coating her entire body, large breasts with cinnamon peaks bouncing, the virile male could hardly believe this was all his to savor. And yet, there was more for her to experience. Even more pleasure for her to receive before they would return to his planet.

Large fingers, generously coated in her slick slipped between her voluptuous cheeks...

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first crack at Xenomorph erotica so please bear with me. Also, please let me know what you think. I always love feedback.)


End file.
